vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanica
Summary Mechanica is a playable fighter in ARMS. She was born without extendable ARMS, so she uses a powered suit to compete in the ARMS Grand Prix. Mechanica’s family has a scrapyard as their workshop. In her day-to-day life, Mechanica works alongside other employees and helps her dad with his work. When she was younger, she found a tiny TV at the local scrapyard; she used it to watch ARMS matches. There was a time when she went to watch the Grand Prix with her dad. They even managed to snap a photo with Max Brass! That experience cemented her status as a lifelong ARMS fan. Eventually, the whole workshop became covered in TVs so everyone could watch ARMS matches while they worked. Mechanica watched Max Brass dominate the ARMS League throughout her childhood. During that time, she also taught herself much knowledge through disassembling machinery that were unknown to her. She just could not help but seek to understand the inner workings of machines. In time, her family’s scrapyard also became her work station. With the hopes of joining the Grand Prix, she built a mecha with these extendable ARMS so that she could compete. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B 'physically, At least '''8-C '''with her suit, most likely higher '''Name: '''Mechanica '''Origin: 'ARMS 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''ARMS Fighter, The Scrapyard Scrapper '''Powers and Abilities: '''High Intellect, Skilled Mechanic | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity , Damage Reduction, FlightHovering (Pseudo-Flight), Electricity Manipulation (Revolver), Can create Explosions (Homie), Skilled Hammer wielder (Whammer) 'Attack Potency: Human level '(Is a mere 15 year old girl) | At least '''Building level '(Should be physically to other ARMS fighters being a heavyweight. Can casually break Stone Pillars as well as wield ARMS capable of demolishing buildings. Her Whammer can be seen as comparable to Max Brass' Kablammer) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Able to react to other ARMS fighters) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 '(Able to wield heavy-weight ARMS), most likely higher 'Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class Durability:'' ''Unknown (Still able to be knocked unconscious by other ARMS fighters, suggesting she can take the power) | Building level '(Is comparable, and considerably bulkier, than other ARMS Fighters) 'Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Extended human melee with ARMS '''Standard Equipment: '''Mecha, Standard ARMS (Revolver, Homie, Kablammer) '''Revolver: '''Light-weight ARMS that are able to shoot three electrified shots out at the opponent. If they hit, the opponent will get shocked, as well as have their ARMS or other devices temporarily disabled '''Homie: '''Medium-weight ARMS that are shaped like missiles. When fired, they will home in on the target and set off an explosion '''Kablammer: '''Heavy-weight ARMS that are shaped like Hammers. When fired, they will slam down onto the opponent, causing high power and a stun. For full list of wieldable ARMS, see here 'Intelligence: '''High (Regarded as having an extremely high IQ, Smartest ARMS Fighter, Built her world-class Mech out of scraps) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable, considerably weaker without her mecha. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Ability: Hovering: '''Mechanica's suit has 2 boosters on the back, which allow her to hover and float for short distances. She has also been shown to be able to elevate and manoeuvre around in the air with this as well. As a Heavyweight, her suit is also able to reduce damage, and resist hitstun. '''Rush: A technique every ARMS fighter knows, that allows them to temporarily increase the speed and power of their attacks after charging for a few seconds. Key: Base | With ARMS Mech. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:ARMS Category:Boxers Category:Mecha Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8